I Was Always There For Him
by Im.a.stitchpunk
Summary: I was always there for him... In a matter of days that all changed... 6/oc My first story bad summaries


Ok. This is my first fanfic I've posted... so... be easy on me... I saw 9 by Shane Acker a while ago and fell in love with it. I've seen it a few times since then and decided to write a 6/oc fic. I wrote in a different style than I usually use so any mistakes, grammar, or otherwise I'm sorry. I'm terrible with grammar and try to correct it where I see it.

Obviously I don't own 9 or any of the characters mentioned besides the first person who is my oc 10 (although I never say her name).

This is meant for those that have seen the movie. Spoilers.

I was always there for him.

I was there for him when he was struck by a vision. I'd be at his side while his little fingers drew at a pace I couldn't keep up with. Once the vision was over I'd be there for him. I would hold him and whisper sweet-nohings to him as he shook and spoke about the vision he just saw.

I was there for him when at night he'd dig his fingers into his skin. Ripping the nightmares from him. I would hold him down and for him to stop. His pain brought me pain. I was there for him when he woke screaming. I would cradle him and tell him it was going to be ok.

I was there for him when the Savior arrived. He would speak of nothing but the Savior. The Savior would save us, rid us of this awful land of fear and monsters.

I was there for him when the Cathedral burned down. He had run about trying to catch a fragment of paper. He had managed to catch a piece and ran to me to show it. Excitement had shone in his eyes. He opened his hand and the paper had turned to ash. Excitement was replaced with disappointment then. I was there to comfort him as we moved on.

I was there for him when we sent the Inspiration to rest. We held onto one another as we watched the Inspiration's body drift off. It was a sad moment for all. I had hidden my face into his shoulder unable to take the pain of the Inspiration's death.

I was there for him when the Guide devised a plan to defeat the Evil. With the help of the Protector, the Teacher, and the Definer we had gotten a large barrel ready to defeat the Evil. I was there as we waited for the Savior to bring the Defender and the Guard back to safety. I was there for him when a Beast gave our position away and started to carry us off. The Protector saved us. I was there for him when we pushed the barrel of oil down to the Evil. I was there when the Beast flew down at us due to it being tied to the barrel. He had thrown himself at me as the Beast flew over us.

I was there for him when the explosion that killed the Evil happened. We all had run to safety to watch the building go up in flames.

I was there for him when the Teacher and the Definer had found an old music player. Our moods had all lightened. He danced with me and I smiled. The Guide took him and played with him. I had smiled at the sweet scene before me. He looked so carefree.

I was there for him when the Guide was screaming and yelling. The Evil wasn't gone. I had watched horrified as the Guide pleaded and begged to be freed. Th Guide screamed. There was a flash of green. The Savior yelled and struggled against the Protector. The Guide had gone limp and was dropped to the ground. He had stepped closer to me, surprise, terror, and pain on his face.

I was there for him as we were crossing the bridge. He had pulled from the Defender's grasp and ran towards the Evil. The Savior and I had grabbed him as he told us they weren't dead, merely trapped. The Defender came and we ran. The Evil lunged and destroyed the bridge. I had grabbed him in surprise. The Defender went and started to pry the Evil's hand from the bridge. Kill it once and for all. He ran to stop the Defender. They weren't dead. Only trapped. To the source. He told the Savior. The Defender got the hand free. The Evil lunged and reached trying to get another hold. To save itself. It grabbed him. I had screamed out I had to run to save my life. I watched as he told us to go to the source.

Then… Without me being there for him… He left… Without a word… Without a cry… Without me……

I stared as his lifeless body fell down into a deep crevice. Never to be seen again. Pain ripped my body apart. I couldn't stand this. Too many had been lost. He was lost.

I went with the Savior to the source he had spoken of. I knew he was right and the Savior knew it too. We had searched the room the Savior awoke in. I felt empty without him near. Without him alive. The Savior found the answer. The way to defeat the Evil once and for all.

The Savior and I took off running trying to save the others. If the Protector destroyed the Evil he would be lost forever. They were destroying it! They had to stop! I'll lose him forever!

The Savior got there in time. The Evil was alive for now. We had to run to find safety. The Savior showed us how to defeat the Evil. We had to run again as the Evil tried to blow us up. It was coming to an end. The force of the explosion threw me off into a rock. I watched in horror as the Savior went to face the Evil. Just before the Savior's life had been taken the Protector shoved him away and the Protector died in a flash of green. As the Protector's life was being taken the Savior pulled the talisman from the Evil.

The Evil had shuddered and electricity had cackled. The Evil noted the Savior and had made a move to take the Savior's soul. The Savior shoved the talisman out. Green glowed and the Evil exploded. Finally destroyed. The Evil fell around the Savior. We ran to him. For a moment we thought the Savior was dead until the Savior's eyes opened.

The Defender and the Savior embraced. I wanted him back. I needed him back.

I was there as we made a burial for those that had died. I started at the cloth with his number written on it. Why? I was always there for him. Why wasn't he here for me? Green glowed and I turned to see the talisman glowing on the ground. The green ghost of the Guard emerged. My eyes widened. I'd see him again! He floated out and stood beside the Guard. He waved to the Savior, the Defender, the Teacher, and the Definer. The Teacher and the Define had waved back. He had not noticed me. He took the Guard's hand and led the Guard to the appropriate grave site. He had stopped when he noticed me. The Guard walked on. The Inspiration and the Teacher emerged. He stepped to me and I embraced him. I was surprised to find he was semi-solid. I looked at him. Taking in his form. He smiled. A smile I hadn't seen in a long time. He stepped closer and brushed our lips lightly together. I'll miss you. He had said. Stay strong for me. I wanted to be with him forever. He kissed me once more before he went to his grave. The Teacher didn't want to leave but soon all the dead started to drift to the sky. A trail of green behind them. He looked happy. He looked down at me once more and his look told me it would be ok. They reached the clouds and rain had started to fall. He was gone now. I was alone. I'd never be there for him again.

The Defender reminded me that he created the rain. That the rain was a part of him. He'd never be that far away. Besides, the Defender spoke, he'll always be looking down upon me.

He will always be there for me.


End file.
